


Sick Day

by quinn_rossi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (the biting and marking is literally just once), Biting, D/s, Dom RK900, Gavin getting pUt in his place, Handcuffs, I think?, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Restraints, Spanking, Sub Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_rossi/pseuds/quinn_rossi
Summary: Gavin calls in sick. RK900 comes to check up on him and discovers he's lying. RK900 punishes Gavin for that.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> RK900 gets called RK900, RK, 900, and Nines in this. (Also a surprise name from Gavin ;) )

Gavin had snoozed his alarm way too fucking many times now. But there it was again. The fucking ‘BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP’s playing loudly and waking him from the sleep he was so desperately trying to cling to.

Eventually, he had had enough. He canceled the alarm and decided he’d just call in sick later.

\---

When Gavin woke up at the more preferable time of one in the afternoon, he grabbed his phone and called the Captain’s number.

“DPD Captain Fowell’s office, this is Laura speaking,” the Captain’s assistant answered.

“Fuck…” Reed groaned. A fucking android. “It’s Gavin Reed, can I speak to the Captain?”

“He’s busy at the moment, but can I take a message?” the perky android asked.

“Yeah, yeah, just tell him I’m sick and can’t come in,” Gavin lied.

“Okay then, one second… Oh! Your partner is here, you can tell him yourself!”

“What! No! There’s no need-” Gavin protested.

“Hello, Detective,” RK900 greeted. “I hear you are unwell?”

“Yeah and I’m taking the day off, so goodbye,” Reed impatiently snapped, really not in the mood to have another back and forth with his partner.

“There are a couple of important notes I must go over with you. It’s from the Carnival case.”

“It can fuckin’ wait,” Gavin grumbled.

“It’s important, Detective. I’ll be over in an hour to check on you and review the latest notes,” 900 informed him, his voice so authoritative that Gavin was almost about to give in and tell him the truth _Almost_.

“We can do it tomorrow.”

“See you in an hour, Detective Reed.”

“No! Fuck-” Gavin shouted, but the other end of the line had already hung up.

Great. Fucking great… That meant he’d have to put pants on.

\---

An hour later, Gavin was just wearing a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, attempting to stick to his ‘sick’ story in hopes that RK900 would believe he was sick and just leave.

There was a knock on the door followed by a “Detective, it’s me, RK900.”

Gavin opened the door and reluctantly let the plastic shit in.

900 closed the door behind him and followed Reed into his living room.

“Give me the notes and lets get this over with. I’m sick,” Gavin grumbled and coughed for emphasis.

RK900 took a step towards Gavin, looking slightly down at him, and then hummed.

“You lied. You’re not sick,” RK900 stated as he quickly scanned Gavin’s vitals.

“So? You tell the Captain and you’ll see what happens,” Gavin threatened, raising a fist towards the android.

RK900 took ahold of Gavin’s wrist, his grip tightened around it and he smirked at Reed.

“You lied,” he repeated. “You’ve been very bad, Detective. Don’t you think naughty boys should be punished?”

“What the fuck?” Gavin spat, trying to pull back, but Nines’ grip on his wrist was tight and sturdy.

“I couldn’t help,” the android started, “When I checked your health, I ended up getting more information than I needed. One or two of your fantasies might have slipped in… I might be able to be of assistance with them.”

“I-” Reed choked, mouth open in horror at the thought of 900 going through his memory and seeing _those_ fantasies.

“Like I said, Detective, you’ve been very naughty, and naughty boys deserve to be punished,” Nines said, his pale eyes staring deeply into Reed’s eyes that had gone dark with lust.

Gavin finally managed to free his hand from RK’s grip and took a step back.

“No fuckin’ way am I doin’ shit with an android!” Gavin defensively shouted at him.

“How much do you know about my model?” RK900 asked.

“The fuck’s that got to do with anything?”

“I’m a prototype, Detective. I was made with a combination of existing android parts and ideas, as well as many new features. One of the androids I was made from, was a sex android.”

“I ain’t havin’ sex with a fuckin’ android!” Reed yelled, throwing his hands in the air and glaring at him.

RK900 smirked and laughed a little. “Don’t play dumb with me, Detective. I’ve been inside your mind. I know exactly what you want.”

Gavin gulped. He had thought about sex with 900 before, accidentally of course. It wasn’t his fault they built the machine to look like a fucking beautiful god.

“I’m only going to say it once more, Gavin,” RK900 said, hoping the use of his first name would get him to calm and just give in to what he really wanted. “You lied about being sick. That was very bad of you. And naughty boys should be punished, shouldn’t they?”

Reed was slowly taking steps backwards as RK was striding towards him. But his back hit the wall and he stopped with RK just centimeters away from him, so close he could feel the heat radiating from him.

“Well,” 900 said, raising an eyebrow, “Shouldn’t they?”

Gavin couldn’t fucking believe himself. His mind and all common sense was clouded with damn hormones and lust.

“Yes,” Reed replied with a slight nod of his head.

“What was that?” RK asked and placed two fingers under Gavin’s chin and made him look up.

Gavin bit down on his bottom lip when his eyes met with the cold and commanding ones of Nines.

“Yes, Sir,” Gavin said.

RK900 seemed satisfied with the answer and stood back. He turned around and started to leave the room.

“Follow me,” he instructed, and Reed followed straight after him like a lost puppy.

They walked into the bedroom and Gavin stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as he watched 900 scan his eyes around the room, clearly looking for something.

“Ah-ha,” he muttered and strode towards one of Reed’s drawers where he kept some of his equipment he took to work.

RK pulled out his gun and then turned and pointed it straight at Gavin’s face.

“Strip,” he demanded.

“Woah, what the fuck?” Reed threw an arm over his face (like that would protect him from being shot in the face).

“I’m not going to shoot you, Detective,” Nines chuckled lightly and stepped forward, pressing the gun to his forehead. He leaned in and whispered in his ear, “You do trust me, don’t you?”

Gavin shivered. The intimidation from the gun and RK’s soft yet somehow harsh tone was making his body feel a hundred fucking things at once. A chill and electric sparks ran southwards down his body, straight to his dick.

Reed nodded and, as 900 stood back, stripped his clothes. He threw his t-shirt to the side, and chucked his sweatpants with them.

RK900 raised his brow at the man. “Commando, Detective?”

Gavin just shrugged. He was planning on spending the day in bed and you don’t really need underwear for that.

RK pushed the gun onto Gavin’s abdomen, making him gasp but he didn’t step away. The android then brought his other hand to Reed’s cock and grasped the base and stroked it a couple of times.

Reed hummed and let his eyes shut. Nines’ hand was warm , and surprisingly slick so that it slid easily over his cock. (It was probably one of the sex android features RK900 had.)

After too few strokes, RK stood back.

“Fuck you stop for?” Reed opened his eyes to glare at him, he was really enjoying that.

“This isn’t supposed to be a treat, Detective. You’ve been bad remember,” 900 informed him.

He placed the gun on the bedside table and then took another object from the drawer.

His handcuffs.

“Turn,” 900 demanded and Gavin turned around quicker than he had ever done before.

RK roughly grabbed Gavin’s wrists, pulling them behind his back and then locking the handcuffs on him.

They were tight and offered little movement, but as soon as RK yanked the handcuffs back, forcing Gavin’s naked body to be pulled against the rough uniform of RK900, he forgot the slight pain.

“Shit!” Gavin yelped as he felt teeth bite into the side of his neck. The teeth sunk deeper, the mouth sucked it slightly, and a slight dribble of drool escaped.

When 900 pulled his mouth away, he grinned at the red and purple mark.

“Bend over the bed,” RK instructed, still holding the cuffs as Reed pressed his head down to the bed, his ass beautiful presented towards the android.

Gavin held his breath as he felt a warm hand gently stroke his backside, squeezing the thick flesh a little.

“Count,” RK900 said as his hand left Gavin’s ass.

He brought his hand back down with a hard slap.

“Oh fuck!” Gavin shouted, biting down hard at his lip.

“I said…” RK slapped his ass hard again. “Count.”

Reed nodded into the sheets and counted, “One.”

RK hit his ass twice in quick succession, smirking at the way it turned red.

“Two, three!” Gavin cried, his arms reflexed a little, making his hands pull against the cuffs, but 900 was making perfectly sure his hands weren’t going anywhere.

“You shouldn’t lie about being sick to get out of doing work.”

He slapped again.

“Four.”

“What if someone had a terrible case and needed one of the best detectives on the force to solve it? But he was taking a ‘sick day’?” RK900 slapped him again, hinting at praise to keep the balance right.

“Five.”

“Six.”

“S-seven.”

Reed’s counts were sounding more strained. Tears stung the corners of his eyes. Each slap was more painful then the last, but Gavin was determined to take everything 900 gave to him.

When RK’s hand lifted again, it didn’t come back down with a slap. Instead it went to Gavin’s hair and he tugged the dark strands, pulling his head up from the sheets.

“Apologise,” RK900 growled.

“Fuck,” he moaned, so so turned on by RK at that moment. “Sorry.”

Nines dropped Gavin’s hair and then slapped him hard three quick times.

“Eight. Nine. Ten!” Gavin choked out.

“Apologise,” he commanded again.

“Sorry! Sorry, Sir. I won’t lie about being sick. I won’t. I swear,” Reed babbled, squeezing his eyes shut to stop himself from actually crying from the sting in his ass.

“Thank you,” RK900 said, his voice softer than before.

He undid the handcuffs and let Gavin rub his wrists before turning to look at the android.

“That’s all I wanted to hear,” RK said and then turned to leave.

“Wait, what the fuck?” Gavin yelled and motioned to his desperately hard and neglected cock.

RK900 huffed a laugh and shook his head. “You’ve been a naughty boy, Detective. You don’t get to finish.”

And with that, he left.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first DBH fic. I don't usually write for any other fandoms, so I think this fic will just be a one off because I had the idea and _needed_ to write it.
> 
> Hope you liked it ;)


End file.
